<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Choices by winryrockbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416839">Poor Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae'>winryrockbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeraltWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I couldn't continue on with my life until i wrote this piece, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im calling this the free day prompt of jeralt week because i don't know what else to post it as, no ragrets, not even one letter, totally self indulgent because i was feeling horny for jeralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pretty sure your jawline could break my hand.” </p>
<p>Jeralt was no stranger to women. During his mercenary days, they’d fall all over him at pubs and sometimes he’d spend the night with one when he was feeling particularly lonely or when the ale was stronger than usual. He knew how they flirted, the way they would murmur praises and test the waters before diving in. But this was different. It threw him off, because she was dancing the line so finely that he wasn’t sure where she would put her feet. Perhaps her words were meaningless, spoken honestly and without thought and he was simply thinking too highly of himself. Or maybe she was testing him, looking for a reaction of some sort in her little game. He hadn’t missed the up down she’d given him upon their introduction, he’d just ignored it. </p>
<p>“Let’s not find out, yeah?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeralt Reus Eisner &amp; Female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeraltWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jeralt Week 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally self indulgent porn fic of Jeralt bc he derserved to get some. </p>
<p>Day Seven of Jeralt week, Free Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft knock at the door of his office caused Jeralt to look up with furrowed brows. It wasn’t often that he had visitors apart from his daughter and Leonie and neither of them ever took the time to knock. Sometimes the professors or Seteth would poke their heads in and ask him to lunch, but this knock had been far more quiet. He hadn’t even heard the footsteps down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Jeralt, hi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl that lingered by his door was in his daughter’s class, a noble girl from Faerghus. He couldn’t remember her name and he hadn’t the slightest idea why she’d be seeking him out of all people. He put his pen down. “Yeah, hi.” He cleared his throat, his voice had come out a bit more gruff than he meant. “What do you - who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Autumn Belle Kimball.” She seemed to have gained a bit of confidence, her eyes flicked over him before she approached his desk. Slender fingers were lightly pressed against the wooden surface, she carried herself in a similar way to the Goneril girl. Like she was up to no good.  “I’m in Professor Byleth’s class.” He didn’t respond, so the girl continued. “The Professor wants me to practice with the lance, but she said that since so many students were joining her class she didn’t have time to give me the training I require. She told me to come ask you if you could help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My kid sent you up here?” Jeralt already knew that he would have to help, he wasn’t one for denying his kid and it wasn’t like she asked for help often. Even as a child, she was highly independent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Autumn nodded, fingers linked at the small of her back. It seemed that they both knew that he was going to comply, so he stood with a groan and ignored the way her sweet voice sounded when she called him sir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” Her eyes widened and lips parted in confusion. They stood and looked at each other expectantly.  She was expecting him to tell her to run along and he was expecting her to stop leaning against his desk like that and follow after him. “I’m in a skirt.” Her fingers plucked at the hem of her uniform. “I can’t train in this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you girls wear shorts under them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… um,” She hesitated before shaking her head. Her cheeks flushed pink and Jeralt realized that his question was far from appropriate. He stopped by the door, gestured at the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go change then, meet me at the training grounds in fifteen minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifteen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better move fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s head cocked slightly to one side, red hair slipped off her shoulder as she narrowed her eyes at him. Autumn bit her lower lip, lips quirked into a grin. She laughed, amused. “Only for you, Captain.” Her slight frame slipped past him, hand brushed against his elbow as she bounced down the hallway and left him to wonder after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain!” It was Leonie. The tomboyish girl appeared out of seemingly nowhere and fell into step next to him. “Are you going to train?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of my kid’s students needs some help with lance training, I guess Byleth sent her up to me. Seems too many students are joining her house and she can’t keep up with all of their training.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Leonie’s response was far from helpful, but the company towards the training grounds was pleasant. The girl’s company, though sometimes a bit too much, was generally welcome. “What student?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Autumn Kimball.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that girl from the North. I guess she goes out into town with Sylvain and Dorothea pretty often, it’s no wonder she’s falling behind on her training.” Leonie’s fingers drummed against her biceps, arms crossed. She looked up at Jeralt with a grin. “Want me to train with her instead? You could give me pointers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The offer was tempting, but Byleth had sent the girl to him. He wouldn’t feel right pawning his daughter’s favor off on another person. “Nah, it’s alright.” His hand splayed against the large door to the training grounds. “I got this one. You should make sure you’re not falling behind on your studies, what with all the time you spend with me.” His dismissal was light, but firm as he pushed the door open and entered the training grounds. He hadn’t set foot here in a while. While Leonie’s company made the walk a bit more pleasant, her smaller strides cost him a bit of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Autumn was sitting and waiting for him, clad in a pair of britches and a training shirt. “Cafan!” She greeted him through a mouth full of tape, wrapping it around her hands as if she were going to brawl. His brows furrowed in question as she tore the tape with her teeth, pressing it against itself and flexing her fingers. “I mostly work with magic - my hands are soft. I won’t get much out of this training session if my hands are blistered and bleeding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were gonna sock me on the jaw.” Jeralt joked and moved to pick up a training lance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure your jawline could break my hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt was no stranger to women. During his mercenary days, they’d fall all over him at pubs and sometimes he’d spend the night with one when he was feeling particularly lonely or when the ale was stronger than usual. He knew how they flirted, the way they would murmur praises and test the waters before diving in. But this was different. It threw him off, because she was dancing the line so finely that he wasn’t sure where she would put her feet. Perhaps her words were meaningless, spoken honestly and without thought and he was simply thinking too highly of himself. Or maybe she was testing him, looking for a reaction of some sort in her little game. He hadn’t missed the up down she’d given him upon their introduction, he’d just ignored it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not find out, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me, Sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the way that sir seemed to roll off her tongue, he didn’t like it. Or rather, liked it a bit too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Jeralt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Jeralt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl complied quickly, shrugging her shoulders as she picked up the lance. Even her stance showed that she wasn’t used to it and Jeralt approached. With the same firm hand he used on his kid growing up, he readjusted her by moving her shoulders and using his foot to nudge her feet into the correct position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad?” She looked up at him with a pair of doe eyes that caught him off guard. She was soft and sweet and tiny and he felt something as she pliantly moved under his touch. He was immediately hit with a wave of guilt for thinking such a thing, she was so young. He was a monster, to even think of one of the students in that way. It had been a while, he should go out to the pub after this and pick up an actual adult woman to scratch the itch that this girl was creating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not terrible. Room for improvement.” He stepped back, raising his own lance. “Hold it like this.” Jeralt adjusted his grip and waited for Autumn to do the same. As soon as her hands were in the correct position he darted forward and knocked the training weapon from her grip. Her mouth fell open in surprise and she made an incredulous noise. “Hold it tighter.” The redhead stalked forward and snatched up her lance. She clearly thought she was being sneaky as she swung it at his ankles, but the flex of her bicep had given her away and he smacked his own lance down on her shoulder. She yelped, then looked at him with betrayal. “You’ll have to do better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being too rough.” Autumn rolled her shoulder, already there was a darkening mark on her pale flesh. But she handled the pain well, continuously dancing out of his reach as he put her on the defensive. She never even tried to get the upper hand, not that she’d be able to. He hadn’t trained someone at this low a level since Byleth was a child. Each time his training lance caught her, she’d gasp or whine, but he did have to give her credit that she didn’t let go of her own weapon again. “Can we take a break?” She asked him, doubled over with her hands on her knees and gulping down air, skin covered with a sheen of sweat while a few red locks that slipped free of her ponytail stuck to her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, get some water.” Jeralt lowered his lance and shed off his outermost layer. She had him on the offensive, even though she wasn’t a skilled sparring partner, he was still doing a lot of chasing. “You should have more stamina, teenagers are supposed to have a lot of energy, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teenagers, maybe.” She shrugged, straightening up and using the back of her hand to wipe some sweat from her forehead. “I’m twenty-one though, I joined the academy late because my father wasn’t sure if it was the right choice for our house. I’m past my prime, or I’m kind of hungover.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungover?” Jeralt looked at her and then couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth from him. “Did you have a sniff of whiskey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle more than a sniff.” Her lower lip protruded in a pout, arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you weigh about twenty five pounds. Two sniffs maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe we’ll bump into each other one night at the pub and I can prove you wrong. Then you’ll owe me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Autumn, don’t — “ As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Her brows furrowed with confusion and head cocked to the side slightly. It was clear that any innuendo that he’d thought he’d been picking up on was in his own mind. Her confusion was palpable, the look on her features blatantly telling him that she was sorting through everything she’d done to try and figure out what he was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jeralt.” Her apology was quick. He’d made her nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I didn’t mean anything by it. Pick up the lance.” He wasted no time knocking her feet out from under her. The girl’s back hit the ground and her breath escaped her in a surprised huff, wind knocked from her lungs as she lay there collecting herself. He waited for her to get up, but the girl didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest heaved and she tossed one arm up over her eyes, only to start laughing. “Goddess. I’m fucking useless at this.” She sat up with a groan that was closer to a whimper. Jeralt had been so focused on not being distracted by her that he hadn’t realized that he’d really put her through it. The perfect ponytail she’d shown up with was ruined, strands of hair sticking to her face, lips and neck. Her clothes were dirtied and the fresh bandages around her hands were frayed, torn and a little bloody. He wouldn’t be surprised if her body was covered in bruises from his lance, but she hadn’t complained once about the training weapon striking her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can call it a day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t improve any.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I was a little hard on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the only way to improve. You didn’t take it easy on Byleth when she was learning, did you? And look how incredible she is now.” Autumn stood and stretched her arms above her head, joints popping. Her breath escaped her in a hiss, muscles screamed and bones creaked at the movement. She felt like she’d been run over by a herd of horses, movement slow when she went to go and place her training lance against the wall. “I’ll be fine, it’s not the first or last time I’ve had the shit kicked out of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll pick up again tomorrow, same time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was slight hesitation before she agreed and Jeralt took his leave of the training grounds. Once he was free of her presence, the glistening skin and the heaving chest, he berated himself for his thoughts. He was far too old to be stealing glances like a parched teenager. There was something about the way Autumn held herself that reminded him of Byleth’s mother and he found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. The girl held a sort of innocence that wasn’t to be confused with ignorance or naivety. Headstrong and willing to work, but seemingly fragile enough that he was afraid that the effort might break her. But she didn’t stop or give in and even after he had roundly (and mistakenly) covered her in bruises, she was still thanking him for his help and for the time he had given to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alois, let’s go out for a pint or two tonight.” Jeralt clapped his old friend on the shoulder, having found him by the fishing pond. “I could use a break.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint, Captain, but Lady Rhea has given me a mission. I leave in the morning. I don’t think having ale on my breath would bode well for me or my men.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A responsible choice that was made by the younger man, but it still left Jeralt alone at the bar an hour later with a plate of greasy food and a pint, larger than he’d planned, set in front of him by a busty brunette. He picked up a slice of fried pickle and had just popped it into his mouth when a head of red hair slid into the seat beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It stings even more now, seeing you eat food like that and you still kicked my ass today.” Jeralt nearly jumped out of his skin, Autumn gave a soft laugh and an apologetic pat on his bicep before she rested her elbows on the bar. “I didn’t follow you here, I want to make that clear.” A pair of big blueberry eyes peered up at him, lips pursed seriously. “I thought a drink or two might make it easier to sleep after the training session today. My…. everything hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should apologize for that.” Jeralt glanced to the side, almost sheepishly, his hand wrapped around his mug of ale. He took a swig before continuing. “I haven’t trained with anyone as inexperienced as you in a while, I was much too hard on you. There’s a reason I’m not a teacher.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, really. It’ll help me in the long run. I had Mercedes heal me up a bit so there are no visible marks, but she’s still learning so she can’t do much and I’m still pretty sore. No broken bones, so I’d say you did a fine job.” The brunette working the bar greeted Autumn with familiarity and placed a drink in front of her before the redhead had even ordered anything. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you’re a regular here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I come down for a nightcap a couple times a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her demeanor had shifted slightly, tone was dismissive and defensive as she took the opportunity to turn in her chair and scan the place. It was mostly empty, a group of men in their early thirties sat in one corner and a group of older men with gray beards and thin white hair sat in the other. Apart from the bartender, she was the only girl in the place. That would change as the evening wore on and ladies from town came in looking for some company for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not judging you.” Jeralt assured her, following her gaze around the room before turning back to his ale and his fried food.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you have any right to?” Her thin index finger tapped against his giant mug of ale and she offered him a sly smile and his mouth dropped open slightly. She was teasing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was the only size they have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure it was. I’m not judging you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own words against him, goddess, this girl reminded him of Sitri. He felt a stutter in his chest as he looked at her, heart tightening as she offered him a soft smile. He needed to stop. To pull himself together and act like the adult that he was. But… she was an adult too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Jeralt wrestled with his thoughts, the bartender placed a small glass of amber liquid in front of Autumn and she tilted her head curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From the gentleman in the corner. He bought one for the both of us.” The woman’s heavily made up eyes rolled and Autumn clinked their glasses together before the two of them drank the burning liquid with hardly a flinch. “It’s startin’ early tonight, better pace yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that’s working, Marie.” Autumn stacked the small glasses and hardly spared a glance to the man who had sent it over to her, maybe if he sent her a few more she’d grace him with her presence, but for the moment she was content with her current company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shots?” Jeralt found himself more and more amazed by the tiny thing sitting next to him in each passing moment, he’d have thought that whiskey like that would have knocked her right on her ass. It was hard to see her as a student now, sitting next to him at the bar with an empty shot glass and a half empty drink (when had she sucked that down?!) in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that I can handle my alcohol. You’ve been sitting there quietly for a bit now, is one mug enough for you?” Her cheeks were flushed pink, lips curved into a warm smile as she sunk her chin into her palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt scoffed then finished off his mug and tapped it on the bar for a refill. Marie, as he now knew her name, was attentive and quick to refill it. “I’m not going to get into a drinking contest with you, I’d have to carry you back to the Monastery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you have a problem with that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could answer, one of the men from the corner had appeared on Autumn’s other side and stolen her attention from him. He wasn’t the jealous type, but he felt a prickle of annoyance at the interruption of their conversation. The second mug went down faster than the first, Marie filled it a third time without him even asking. And the man from the corner was still there. A few more shot glasses had piled up in front of Autumn and her lips were curved into a frown, a stranger’s hand resting on her bare thigh. Goddess, how had he not realized her legs were exposed? And in a place like this? The girl was asking for trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s about you ditch your dad and come hangout with us? We’ll make you feel real good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you? You’re tapped, I’m not going to be passed around all night like a pack of cigarettes.” Autumn shook her head and brushed him off, turning in her chair to face forward at the bar once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That should have been the end of it, but by chance or perhaps curiosity Jeralt glanced down to the hem of her skirt and saw the bastard’s grip tighten, his dirty fingers dug into her pale thigh with enough force to draw a surprised whimper from her lips. Jeralt reacted without thought, roughly ripping the two apart and tossing the man back towards his friends like he was no more than a scarecrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He half expected some big bar fight or an exchange of words, but the corner group gathered up their friend and scurried out, Marie rushing to the door after them and screaming that they still had to settle their tab before showing their ugly mugs again. He turned to Autumn then, the girl was sitting quietly, lips parted in surprise with one hand splayed over her thigh where she’d been grabbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Let me see it.” Jeralt took her wrist and lifted her palm from the skin, a few red marks in the shape of fingerprints. Kneeling before her he brushed his own fingers over them, hyperfocused on the marks and not the blush that was spreading over Autumn’s cheeks as he nudged the hem of her skirt with a knuckle. “It shouldn’t bruise —” It was then that he glanced up to her face, the redness was from more than drink and he realized the position that he’d put them in. If she moved her thighs apart even slightly, he’d see…. Jeralt cleared his throat, hand on his knee as he readied himself to stand. “Autumn, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He words died in his throat as she parted her thighs slightly, offering him a glimpse of white lace barely covering soft, pink flesh and he felt the overwhelming urge to shove his face in between her thighs right there at the bar. With one look at her face,he could tell she knew what she was doing. The uncharacteristic shyness mixed with the knowing look of a vixen was a tough look to pull off, but she had perfected it. Instinctively his fingers slid higher up her leg, under her skirt and she let him think that he might get to brush his calloused fingers against soft lace, touch the lace covered mound so tantalizingly close… And then her legs snapped shut and he felt as though he was snapped out of a trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt stood abruptly, it felt as though so much time had passed but Marie was still lingering at the door and the old men in the corner were all looking out the dirtied windows at the men who had slunk back with their tails between their legs to dump some coins into Marie’s outstretched palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeralt.” Autumn’s voice was soft, breathy and low enough that only he could hear her. “Take me back to the Monastery, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your quarters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he should have said no, he’d take her back and put her to bed in her own room. Alone. But she’d made it clear that she had other intentions, and he was only a man. It had been a while and here was a beautiful young thing literally spreading her legs for him. He tossed some coins onto the bar, unaware that while he’d been staring in between her legs she used her father’s gold to pay for their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow they were able to keep calm on the walk back to the Monastery, Jeralt had begun to wonder if maybe she’d changed her mind when she slipped under his arm, pressed against his side and took his index finger between her lips. He groaned, curling his finger against her tongue when she sucked on it needily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should enter the gates separately.” He managed to get out as they turned the corner to the main entrance, reluctantly pulling his digit from her warm mouth with a soft pop. “I don’t want you to get a reputation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet.” Autumn wiped her lower lip with her thumb and went through first, disappearing into the shadows of the gate after a soft goodnight to the guards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt waited a few minutes before following, nodding to the guards as he passed through and turned left towards his quarters. Autumn was nowhere in sight and it was probably for the best, it was a bad idea. A very poor choice on both of their parts. But she was so soft and warm, his thoughts drifted. And then the object of his infatuation appeared from a side stairwell, walking up to his side and falling into step without a word. She held out her hand to give him something and with furrowed brows Jeralt held out his palm to receive it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the moonlight, he could make out a small piece of white fabric. Running his thumb over it, he could feel lace and a wet spot. He choked, fingers curled around her panties as he picked up the pace, ushering her along with a hand at the small of her back. She had to be an angel or a demon, or something otherworldly in between. He couldn’t recall the last time he was this worked up and goddess help anyone that stumbled across him and delayed their arrival to his quarters. Up a spiral staircase they went, Autumn slyly moved in front of him and teased him with bouncing steps upwards. Her skirt flouncing around, dangerously close to giving him a glimpse of what he wanted to see most. With a guttural growl he reached up and grabbed her by the back of the neck, her noise of surprise muffled as he pressed her cheek against the stairs. He hardly even knew who he was at this point, driven to the brink of insanity by this vixen of a woman. “You’re teasing too much.” His voice sounded rough to even his own ears as he leaned over her, he pushed one leg in between her thighs, nudging them apart, nearly groaning at how goddamn pliant she was.  Underneath him she was trembling with anticipation as he flipped her skirt up. She was bared before him, legs spread whorishly on the staircase, held in place by his vice grip as she wriggled slightly. For a moment he wasn’t sure what to do with her other than admire the glistening treasure before him, the wetness that coated her cunt and dripped down her thighs. And he hadn’t even touched her yet. “Holy hell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Autumn braced her hands against the same stair that her cheek was pressed against, unafraid of his sudden action. In fact, she seemed to be delighted by it. His free hand traced her spine, the round curve of her ass and in between her cheeks down to her wetness. With one finger he toyed with her folds, teasing her as she had teased him. Barely pressing in before pulling out and touching her feather light once again. Even up to only one knuckle he could feel how tight she was and it drew forth a groan from his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please.” He’d been so entranced by watching the movement of his own hand over her most intimate of areas that he had nearly forgotten that she could feel him. Her legs shook and she arched her back towards him, the action spreading herself even more for his viewing pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. Not here.” He slid his middle finger down to her bundle of nerves and rubbed and she keened sweetly, hips jerking and breath coming in sharp pants. “I think that was payback enough.” How his own voice was still so level, he was unsure, but the gravel in his tone seemed to send shivers through her. He released her, righting her skirt and helping her to her feet as she stood in between steps like a fawn on wobbly legs. “Come on, up the stairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She no longer flounced up the stairs, instead she scurried up quickly, clearly worked up and ready for him to finish what he started on the stairs. He was no better, if he had drank one more mug of ale he probably would have tossed her over his shoulder and taken the stairs two at a time to get to his bedroom on the next floor. “Which one?” She asked breathlessly once they got to the top step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” He all but dragged her into his room, then closed and locked the door behind them. The lock had barely clicked into place and he had her against the wall, hand between her legs with two fingers pushed up into her, stretching and curling against her insides. It had been too long since he’d had a carnal release and with a little pair of lace panties she had awoken a beast. For the second time in a day, Jeralt had the feeling he was being rough on her. “Tell me if it hurts.” A moment of reprieve as he pressed his face against her neck, fingers slowing to allow her to gulp down some air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to be rough.” Autumn had her head tilted back against the wall, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “I like it better that way.”  As she spoke she tugged at his shirt, absently Jeralt lifted his arms and allowed her to pull it over his head and toss it to the side, her small hands then rested on his bare shoulders. “Do whatever you want to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started slowly, pumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Her noises were delightful, soft whimpers each time he had his fingers pressed all the way inside of her. “Take off your clothes.” He’d have done it himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull his fingers from her warmth. He wanted to keep listening to her coo as she shed her layers. “Good girl.” The praise came easily as she unbuttoned her shirt, bra that matched her panties revealed as she slid the fabric down her arms. Jeralt couldn’t wait for her to remove the second layer and he pushed her bra up over the swell of her chest. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this, or how he would pay for it after, but the sight of her cute pink nipples standing erect caused his mouth to water. It was then that he momentarily abandoned the idea of karma as he took one in his mouth and the other between his thumb and forefinger, pinching. He’d been painfully hard since the stairs, but now he was aching. Autumn squirmed between him and the wall, noises spilling out of her wantonly as he toyed with her. Something about it reminded him of the way a cat played with a mouse before finishing it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t decide what he wanted to do with her, how he wanted to position her or if he wanted her mouth on him or his mouth on her. How many rounds did he have in him? Was he worked up enough to go more than once? Or was the alcohol giving him a false sense of what his stamina might be? And how much would she be able to take? Given the beating he’d given her at training earlier, he surmised that her stamina would hold up to whatever he could dish out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hesitation must have been obvious, because Autumn pushed him away and slipped through his hands like silk. He hardly had a chance to register what happened as she worked his belt with expert fingers, his breeches and boxers pushed down his thighs as they both watched him spring free in front of her face. He had nothing to be ashamed of and as she licked the tip of his cock he was struck with the sudden urge to watch her fit his entire length in her little mouth. One of her small hands slid through the tuft of hair on his lower abdomen. Her fingers splayed against his abs, other hand wrapped loosely around his base as she took in more of him with a slow bob of her head. Her tongue swirled around him, a satisfied hum reverberating around him as he tangled his fingers in her auburn hair and gave a little tug. He started to move his hips of his own accord, slowly and gently at first until she dug her nails into his hips and suddenly took him in his entirety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The muscles in his stomach clenched as she looked up at him, mouth stuffed full and eyes wide and doelike. Her mouth felt like heaven, tight and warm and wet around him and he groaned, finding a rhythm that worked for them both as he fucked her throat. She sucked at him sloppily, saliva and precum dripping down her chin allowing him to hold her head in place as he pushed himself between plush lips again and again.  He sped up, her mouth was wet and slick and the noises she was making as she started to gag on him were something he never thought he’d find erotic. Her hands weren’t on him anymore and he opened his eyes that had been closed in pleasure to see her hands hidden under her skirt. Seeing her playing with herself as he shoved himself down her throat was enough to send him over the edge, grip in her hair tightening as he felt a violent warmth spread through him as he emptied himself into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took everything without complaint, swallowing everything he gave her save the bit that dribbled down her chin onto her chest. He released her and she slumped to the floor, fingers still slowly working herself as she tried to catch her breath. It took him a moment to recover from the stars behind his eyes and the electric waves that ran through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like a teenager again, it had hardly taken anything at all for him to be finished off and here she was still aching for release. “Let me.” He took her wrists and pulled her arms above her head, her legs, still as unsteady as a fawn, made it easy for him to guide her over to the bed while tearing her skirt off in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so pliant, the girl flopped onto his mattress and he climbed on with her. It had been a while since he’d had a woman in his bed, usually his flings were at inns and didn’t last to see the morning. But she looked good, splayed out on his comforter and he guided her hands to the headboard then waited for her to curl her fingers around the wood before he lowered himself enough to rest her knees over his shoulders. He’d been dying to taste her since the stairs and she was worth the wait. He devoured her like a starving man, her mewls fueled him as she ground herself against his face needily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs, hooked over his shoulders, trembled as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. Her little bundle of nerves was so sensitive that he found it endearing, her fingers tangled in his hair and hips jerking with each swipe of his tongue. Something about her reactions prompted him to speak to her, to give her praise or to coax more whimpering out of her. “Is that the spot?” He murmured against her folds, smirking as she reacted even to the vibrations of his voice against her. “Looks like it.” His hands slid from her thighs to her chest, tweaking and pulling at her nipples as his tongue went back to work. Her whimpers became muffled and Jeralt paused, looking up with furrowed brows. Autumn had her palm pressed tightly over her mouth, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. “Hey. I like to hear you.” His openness surprised even him, he attributed it to the ale but he knew that it was because he wanted her exactly how he wanted her. This would only happen one time, it had to be perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re demanding.” Her voice was a purr, breathless, but seductive all the same. The sound of her sucking her breath in as he slid his tongue into her was like a shot of adrenaline straight to his cock, already he was ready for round two. But she would get off first, he wasn’t a savage. He had always enjoyed going down on women, he used to wake Sitri up in the morning by disappearing under the covers and reappearing between her thighs. His more recent partners never really engaged in much foreplay, they both knew that they were there to get off and go home. But this was different, he wasn’t sure why but it was. “Jeralt!” Hearing his name startled him, but looking at the way her fingers clenched the sheets he knew what was happening. His tongue swirled faster, and then for a bit of extra pleasure he slid his middle finger into her just in time to feel her pulse and squeeze around him, gasping as her first orgasm of the night ripped through her. “That was good.” An understatement if the way she panted was any indication.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did too.” Jeralt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and kneeled between her legs, waiting for her to catch her breath. Admittedly he was just taking in the sight, burning it into his memory before he pressed the head of his cock against her cunt and slid himself along her wet folds. She arched towards him, soft gibberish escaping her as she leaned up to grab his wrist and pull him closer. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Please.” Autumn raised her hips up towards him, a moan slipping from her as he slid himself in. He paused, giving her just the tip as a tease and she frowned, wriggling underneath him impatiently. “Don’t tease me anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It occurred to Jeralt then that he hadn’t even kissed the girl yet, they’d been so wound up when they entered his room that they went straight for each other’s bodies. He rested on his forearms over her, goddess she was so small in comparison to him, and as he slowly pushed himself into her he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She reciprocated eagerly, tongue pushing past his lips as he sheathed himself completely and swallowed her moan. He would have liked to keep their lips pressed together, for her to continue to drag her teeth along his lower lip, but it was clear she needed to let the sounds escape her. She moaned as he stretched her and in tandem with each of his thrusts, head tossed back on the bed with red hair splayed over the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw one leg over his hip, nails scratched down his back as he pounded harder and deeper into her, the bed shook under them and she gasped out his name along with a string of profanities that he could hardly care to decipher when he felt so fucking good with her wrapped around his cock. Soft and wet and warm and tight, she nearly short circuited his brain with each of his thrusts, the friction between them building. He ducked his head down to bite at her chest, decorating her breasts with shining red marks as he marked what was his for the night. Her nails dug deeper into his back before he grabbed the backs of her thighs and pushed her legs up towards her chest, sheathing himself even deeper and earning a scream of pleasure from the writhing woman beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever consequences would befall him because of their actions, scolding from Rhea or judgement from Seteth, an angry noble father pounding on his doorstep or sending someone to take him out - it was worth it. His thoughts would change later, when the blood rushed back up north and he could think logically, but through the haze of lust and the smell of sex and sweat all he wanted was to stay inside of her for as long as possible. It took every ounce of his self control to slow his thrusts, release one of her thighs and let her stretch her leg. Anything to take them both off the ledge of release and prolong their pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Autumn was vocal with her disappointment, begging and arching closer to him, raising her hips to meet his thrusts in an almost frenzied state. He’d been so busy focusing on keeping himself from blowing his load early he hadn’t noticed how truly worked up she’d gotten. She was flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she fought to catch her breath, eyes hooded and hazy with lust and her lips swollen from his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More. Please don’t stop. Jeralt. Captain. Sir. Please.” Her voice was desperate, he could feel her tightening around him, she was going to finish no matter what he did, he might as well make it a good one. His hands splayed on either side of her head as he slammed himself into her fully, her entire frame shoved up the bed. “Yes. More.” Her words, normally articulate, were coming in short bursts of two or three strung together with gasping breaths. It was then that he pounded into her, no reservations as skin slapped against skin and she lost herself so suddenly that he couldn’t help but follow right after, pulling out to empty himself on her pale stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room smelled of ale and sex, but neither of them moved to open the window or get dressed. Jeratl used a piece of fabric from the floor to wipe her stomach clean, uncaring as to what it was and she didn’t even move to look, a mess of red hair and bitten skin tangled in the sheets. Jeralt was sure he looked no better, his back probably looked like a demonic beast used it as a scratching post. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost tentatively he rested an arm over her, a wordless way of telling her she could stay if she wanted. And she understood right away, sighing thankfully. “I don’t think I could walk back to my room if I tried.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might as well stay, we can go to the training grounds together in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before her gaze snapped to him, wide awake and devoid of the post sex haze she’d looked do good in. “Wait! We’re still doing that?!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, if you got this far I hope you enjoyed it! </p>
<p>Follow me on twitter @winryrockbae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>